1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of making a hollow baked confectionery. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of making a hollow baked confectionery in which an inner space ratio is high, and a hollow structure is quite stable, so that it has characteristic features in its shape and its feeling upon eating. Further, the present invention provides a hollow baked confectionery obtained by the above-mentioned method.
2. Background Art
A hollow baked confectionery has been made by (1) a method in which baking is conducted using a dough obtained by converting starch into a .alpha.-starch, such as a chou pastry dough or the like, or (2) a method which comprises forming a dough of a biscuit, a cracker or the like into a single sheet or a double sheet using a sheet-forming machine, further shaping the sheet into a predetermined size or shape through cutting, and then baking the same.
When a hollow baked confectionery is made upon using a dough obtained by converting starch into .alpha.-starch, such as a chou pastry dough(former case), there is a difficulty that a step of converting starch into .alpha.-starch is required and the production line becomes intricate. There is still another difficulty that the hollow state of the resulting baked confectionery is unstable.
Meanwhile, when a hollow baked confectionery is made by a method which comprises forming a dough of a biscuit, a cracker or the like into a single sheet or a double sheet using a sheet-forming machine, further shaping the sheet into a predetermined size or shape by cutting, and then baking the same (latter case), since the dough tends to float between sheets compared to the single sheet, the inner hollow structure of the double sheet is easily stabilized. Accordingly, in order to obtain a product of which the inner space ratio is high and the structure is stable, the double sheet is used in many cases.
However, both of the single sheet and the double sheet have a defect that the inner steam pressure tends to leak out to reduce the inner space ratio. Accordingly, when the product is eaten in this form as such, there is a small difference in a feeling upon eating between this hollow baked confectionery and a baked confectionery which is not hollow, and the hollow shape does not provide a significant outstanding characteristic feature.
Further, also when a combination material such as a chocolate or the like is filled in a hollow baked confectionery obtained by forming a dough into a single sheet or a double sheet, further shaping the sheet into a predetermined size or shape by cutting and then baking the sheet as such, there are difficulties that the amount of the material filled is limited in the case of a low inner space ratio, so that the balance with the baked confectionery is limited and the variation has to be narrowed with respect to a flavor and a feeling upon eating.